A multitude of Hand-held containers used to carry and drink liquid, such as water, soda, juice, and alcohol, are well known. Whether ranging from traditional plastic hand-held bottles having a cap that is screwed or twisted in an open or closed position, or plastic or metallic cans or cups, most of these containers do not enable users to segregate liquid contained therein, or enable users to sequentially or simultaneously discharge the segregated fluid effectively and efficiently. Many users desire sequential or simultaneous discharge or disbursement of segregated fluids for medicinal purposes (e.g., when a liquid medicinal solvent or solute is combined with a liquid non-medicinal liquid or solvent) or for flavor enhancement.
For example, some known dual-chambered drinking containers have dedicated spouts disposed at an end of the containers, wherein each of the spouts are respectively fluidly coupled each segregated fluid within the container. One such example can be found in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/00000866. These containers, however, make it difficult, if not impossible, to simultaneously discharge the contained fluid for consumption by the user in an effective manner. Moreover, these containers also require a user to apply a suction force to the spout or a compressive force to the container in order to discharge the fluid, which many users with physical impairments, such as respiratory complications or arthritis, find difficult if not impossible. Moreover, these containers are also less efficient in sequentially discharging fluids, as the user is required to reconfigure or reposition the container in order to permit discharge of the second contained and segregated liquid within the container.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.